The present invention relates to a novel and useful impact weapon.
Many weapons are employed in the martial art and law enforcement areas that do not hurl projectiles. For example, police forces employ nightsticks, clubs, batons and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,909,932 and 2,026,077 exemplify such weapons. In addition, many police forces employ nunchuck sticks which are found in martial arts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,099,447, 3,106,398, 5,108,097, Des. Pat. No. 205,456, and PCT Application disclosure PCT/US89/03107 describe short handheld weapons which are used to strike an opponent during riot control and arresting procedures. Such prior art weapons include wavy gripping surfaces and blunted ends. Unfortunately, prior art structures are difficult to grip during combat. Moreover, the ends of such weapons are often composed of the same material as the gripping portion which results in the imposition of blows that cause excessive injury to an opponent.
A handheld weapon which is easy to grasp and use in hand-to-hand combat would be a notable advance in the field of police enforcement.